


Moving fast?

by grxlled_chxxse



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Don’t how how to tag, F/F, Fluffy, OK., Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, disaster bi clementine, gay mess violet, oh golly it’s a winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxlled_chxxse/pseuds/grxlled_chxxse
Summary: Clem and Vi were sent out to scavenge food within the safe zone. But of course... It’s winter which means that there was barely any luck and the growing harsh winter forced them to find shelter for the night.





	Moving fast?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic e.e  
> I’m sorry if this doesn’t meet up with the standards I just love my gay children sm

The winter cold stabbed through Clem and Vi's sweaters. They were sent out to scavenge for food knowing that the school was cutting short on food supply. Unfortunately, they weren't lucky enough to get any fish from the fishing shack which was located in the perimeter of the safe zone, nor was there any luck getting some wild games at the forested area.

'Holy shit, it's like a freezer out here.'

Vi grasped her arms for warmth as she inhaled the cold crisp air, trying to at least get some words out of her mouth.

'Yeah..'

Clem had a tint of hopelessness in her words, feeling like the cold isn't the only one bothering her. No, it wasn't Vi, but something was.. crawling under her skin and making her back itch...  
Both of them fought against the harsh storm while desperately looking for some cover for the night, Clem had an idea, but it wasn't particularly a good one.

'The old train station would be a good place to camp out for the night, but..'

Clem cut off her own words, thinking it was a bad idea, especially since it was way off the safe zone's perimeter. She shook her head, feeling the cold blades hit her skin as she desperately tried to think of another place to get shelter from the winter's storm.

'Doesn't matter. Just tell me where the place is for us to camp for the night, I'd rather be somewhere rigid and somewhat warm than to be out here.'

Vi assured her that anything that was going to be their temporary 'home' was alright.

'Alright fine... Remember the old train station? I remember seeing a small bunker in it with an alright blanket and mattress. We could burn some wood to make a fire too, to keep ourselves warm.'

Clem spat out her words with some extra points in there, but Vi didn't seem to dislike it, not a tiny bit.

'Sure, sounds cool. Maybe we could roast some marshmallows too if there was any, I doubt it though.'

After hearing what Vi said, they both burst into laughter. The first time Clem has laughed truthfully in a while.

'Alright then, lead the way.'

The storm started to pick up, fortunately enough, Clem found the old train station. The sound of the wind whirling around gave both of them the signal to move their ass quickly, wasn't easy though, especially walking on snow this thick.  
The wind whistled as Clem slammed the door shut, Vi took a tour around the old shack and found the area that Clem was rambling about. An untidy blanket on a smelly mattress, how nice, could be worse though.

'Like it? It's not too shabby for a post-apocalyptic world.'

'Sure, I really dig the smelly mattress. Oh so comfy..'

Vi had a disgusted expression written all over her face, but she could deal with it.

'Haha, sorry princess.'

Clem chuckled as she sat beside Vi, trying to make herself somewhat comfortable enough to last the night and to battle the cold.  
She sighed with irritation, her fingers grasping her forehead as her head pounded. No, she didn't want to remember. The cold days of her past, the moments of her left alone, with AJ. Clem shrieked as the pain in her forehead worsened, Vi turned to her and panicked, not knowing what to do or how to help her,

'Clem! You ok there?'

'Y-yeah I'm fine...'

Clem tried to calm down, making Vi worry about her was the only thing she didn't want right now. Vi shook her head in disbelief and grabbed Clem's hand,

'Bullshit! You think I wouldn't see right through those lies?'

Vi's voice sounded hoarse as she let out her feelings in one go,

'There's no way I'm gonna let this go! Not after what happened to...'

Her voice softened, her face was filled with guilt,

'Minerva...'

Vi sighed as she finished, staring into Clem's auburn eyes filled with both guilt and regret,  
'Please... Tell me if you aren't feeling well.'  
She clasped Clem's hands tightly and dropped her head low,

'Talk to me about it.'

'Alright then. If it’s okay with you..’

Clem took a deep breath, still with her hands on Vi's.  
Their eyes locked together, both filled with warmth and the feeling of safety. Clem's words were filled with fear as she spoke while Vi was comforting her as she cried her fears out.

‘...I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger...  
And he was free..’

Clem took her sigh of relief as she released Vi’s hand,

‘Thank you.’

Clem stares into Violet’s light blue eyes  
filled with the sea of past regrets and guilt,

‘What about you? Got anything you want to tell me?’

She has curiosity and something comforting behind her words, how soft of Clem. Vi shook her head and chuckled,  
‘Sure, you’d get bored though.’

‘Doubt it. I’m not such an asshole.’

Both of them laughed, knowing that they could finally be free from everything.

‘Thanks Clem, you aren’t bad at all... Looks like I doubted you.’

‘Same here.’

‘Let’s get some rest before we head out. Looks like we aren’t getting back until the next day.’

Vi glanced out the window, filled with the cold abyss of winter and her past.

‘Yeah... I’m quite tired, I wonder how AJ is doing right now though.’

‘You’re always worried about him, aren’t you?’

She questioned Clem, nothing wrong at all. Just curious.

‘Well... Yeah. He is the only thing I had when I was left to fend for myself and him.’

‘I see.’

.

‘Well... Goodnight then.’

Vi laid on the mattress and tried to make some room for Clem, trying to hide the fact that she actually wanted to cuddle her and her lightly flushed face. Not surprising though, she was sleeping next to the person she had a crush on.

‘Thanks.’

Clem followed her and tried not to hit Vi. Who’d want to hit their crush? I mean you would but... Clem shuffled around trying to find a good position for her to sleep and also for her not to suddenly wrap her hands around Vi during her sleep.

‘Night.’

Clem was slowly dozing off, but her heart couldn’t take it. She had no clue what was happening, she found herself actually fighting herself, for her to hug Vi and give an excuse of ‘I Can’t sleep’ or to just lay there and force herself asleep.

’No goodnight hug?’

Vi had her eyes shut, she felt so stupid... Suddenly asking for something so out of the blue. Yet, she had no idea that Clem was literally screaming inside. Clem shifted closer and felt her heart rest in ease as she hesitated to squeeze her tight.

’Oh my god...’

Vi’s eyes widened as she felt Clem’s warm arms wrap around her, not only did it warm her but it also warmed her heart. She couldn’t control herself anymore, she roughly turned to face Clem, who had her eyes shut with her face blushing furiously. Vi had her hand reached out to cup Clem’s face, but wasn’t ready yet, wasn’t ready to get over Minnie just yet. Her heart skipped a beat she felt Clem tighten her hug,

’It’s fine. Take your time.’

Vi felt so pathetic. She couldn’t blame herself, though, she loved Minnie, knowing that she was gone completely crushed her, especially when she never said goodbye. But knowing now, Vi still had the courage to hold Clem back and savour the time.

‘Goodnight, Clem.’

.

The sound of a lone walker filled the silent day. The sun was bright and was warm enough to melt a bit of snow.

Vi groaned as she awoke from her sleep, she turned to Clem, who was still sleeping peacefully, to wake her up,

‘Hey, Clem, wake up-‘

Vi stopped on her tracks. She noticed that Clem's eyes were soaked with tears.

'Just rest first then.'

She reached out her hand and caressed her hair, comforting Clem as she cried in her sleep.  
Vi stood up, grabbed her meat cleaver and walked out to kill the walker.  
Same moves, as usual, cleaver to the head and a Spartan kick to finish it off.

'Vi?'

Clem yawned as the door creaked open, she was greeted by a lifeless corpse and a bloody Vi.

'Oh, you're finally awake.'

Vi wiped as much of the walker's blood off of her jacket as much as she could,

'C'mon, we don't have the leisure to stick around for long. I don't think Louis would like it.'

'Why'd you mention Louis?'

Clem tilted her head to the side as she heard Vi's statement,

'Man... You really are blind.'

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

'You really can't tell? Louis has a... A thing for you, it's kinda obvious... And it pisses me off...'

Clem didn’t hear the last part, thankfully, but she just had her mouth agape to the ‘Louis liking her’ part.

'O-oh.'

Clem felt a bit uncomfortable now but dismissed it, then realises that Vi said something,

’Wait did you say something after the Louis part?’

Vi perked her head up in embarrassment while hiding her crimson red face,

’U-uh... No...’

Clem shook her head as a little grin casted on her face, seeing Vi so embarrassed was cute in her eyes,

'Well let's grab a pack and fill it up with food.'

'Food? We have none.'

The mood quickly switched as Clem mentioned food,

'While you were killing the walker, I shifted the mattress since the sun was irritating my sleep... Then boom found loads of food under the floor. Looks fine too.'

'Jackpot.'

Vi walked back in as Clem did. She took a peek at the food resource hidden under the floor and was pleased.

'Holy shit, this could last us for weeks!'

'Yeah.'

Clem and Vi nodded their head in approval and got to work. Clem did the packing while Vi provided her,

'Alright. Let's get out of here.'

.

Clem carried the bags filled with the fragile jars of food back as Vi kept watch of their surroundings, making sure that no walker would harm her or herself.

'By the way, Vi, you mentioned about Minerva right?'

Vi raised an eyebrow as she heard that question,

'Yeah... Why?'

'Oh nothing bad, I was just asking if you both were actually... Dating right?'

'... Yep...'

'Oh, alright.'

'Why'd you suddenly ask?'

Vi tried to dig as many answers as she could from Clem,

'Nothing really, AJ and I just saw something from the fishing cabin...  
V + M?'

'Looks like you got good eyes there.'

'It was just obvious, plus, it was literally carved onto the walls.'

'Wow...'

Vi lost, she barely got anything out of her. 

'Fine then, you got me.'

'So you WERE dating Minerva?'

'Yep.'

They both stopped dead on their tracks, the rustling noises coming from the bushes were drawing closer. 

'Stay close to me, Clem.'

'You do the same.'

Clem placed the bag down and equipped her trusty blade, glancing around to look for the source of the noise.  
A horrified scream came from behind Clem, along with the noise of metal dropping. 

'Oh fuck, Clem help!'

A thud followed, Vi was on her back against the painfull rocky ground with a walker on her,

'Vi!'

Vi shut her eyes as the blade tore through the walker's rotten flesh, she didn't need to see the blood draining from the head and onto her. 

'Oh god, you really saved me there...'

Vi caught her breath as she quickly got over the ordeal,

'Thanks.'

'Of course.'

Clem reached her hand out to offer Vi help to get back to her feet,

'Again... Thanks.'

'No need to thank me a million times, dear Vi.'

'Pfft... Yeah right.'

Vi accepted her proposal and was brought up by Clem,

'Let's hurry, I swear if another damn walker jumps on me... I'm killing it with my bare hands.'

'Let's hurry, you said.'

Clem grasped Vi's hand,

'Hurry up now then, we aren't gonna let the school wait now are we?'

'Yep.'

They ran off in a hurry just for the sake of it.  
For the sake of them.

Vi hoped... If only they were like this,

Moving fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll keep making Violentine fics, we’ll see.


End file.
